1. Field of the Invention
Herbicidally and Insecticidally Active Phenyl-Substituted Pyridazinones
The invention relates to the technical field of the crop protection agents, in particular that of the herbicides for the selective control of broad-leaved weed and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
It specifically relates to aryl-substituted pyridazinone derivatives, processes for their preparation and their use as herbicides and insecticides.
2. Description of Related Art
Various publications describe substituted 4-phenylpyridazinones having herbicidal properties. 2-Methyl-4-phenylpyridazinones are known from Stevenson et. al, J. Het. Chem., (2005), 427 ff. WO2007/119434 A1 describes 4-phenylpyridazinones which carry an alkyl radical in the 2-position of the phenyl ring. WO2009/035150 A2 discloses 4-phenylpyridazinones which carry an alkyl or alkoxy radical in the 2-position of the phenyl ring and are optionally substituted at the other positions by halogen atoms or other radicals.
However, the compounds known from these publications frequently have insufficient herbicidal activity. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide alternative herbicidally active compounds.